


Day 13: In Plain Sight

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 13) Robin finds that Kellam's seeming invisibility has certain...advantages.
Relationships: Callum | Kellam/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 15





	Day 13: In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kellam, made to do terribly naughty things in public by Robin. I'm sure he wouldn't complain too much. I like Kellam, can't say I ever S-Supported him because I'm a Gangrel simp but he never went lonely in my playthroughs.  
> I've had ideas for longer form fics so hopefully after this month ends I'll be able to put them in to practice. We'll see.

Despite having been married to Robin for a little while now, Kellam still went unnoticed by the majority of the army. Perhaps somewhere deep in his heart he may have been bothered by it, but Robin could see him, and that was all that mattered. 

For her part, Robin had seemed a little saddened and frustrated by it, at least at first. "You're such a wonderful man, Kellam!" she had exclaimed, gripping his hands tightly. "Why can't everyone see it?", to which he'd mumbled something in response about not really minding, and adding that at least she could see him. This hadn't completely silenced her on the matter, but Robin wasn't the army tactician for nothing. (Even if perhaps being found lying in a field wasn't exactly good qualification to be a tactician, she'd at least proven herself worthy of the mantle by this point). If nobody else could see Kellam, then it wasn't just an advantage in battle - and seriously, how could a man so tall and so armoured be so invisible? - but in their relationship.

She started him slowly, suggesting he start fingering her in the middle of the armoury, while they were supposed to be cleaning weapons. Kellam wasn't one to initiate, even in private, but that seemed to work fine for the pair of them. It didn't seem to take much encouragement, either, as she put away her coat and shuffled her pants down, revealing her ample rear. He started sweating, but she was the picture of calm, leaning back against her husband's body as she idly polished the tip of a lance. How she could be so calm, Kellam didn't quite understand. She was soaking wet, and he could feel every twitch around his large fingers as she whispered "more, more!" Kellam was certainly not one to deny Robin's wishes. 

He should never have doubted her strategy, either. The armoury wasn't exactly a quiet place, but nobody seemed to notice what was going on. People would idly wave at Robin, but she made enough of a show of keeping busy. Kellam was invisible to most, and so he could do as he pleased. 

Idly, her hand moved down under his plate mail - awkwardly ducking around it to his pants, and before he could react she had pulled out his cock and begun to stroke it, without a word of warning. And worse, in Kellam's mind, anyway, he was already getting hard from it. 

"Hmm, this could be fun," she whispered as she stroked, thumb affectionately rubbing over the head when she pulled her hand back. He wasn't exactly an impressive specimen, but he was thick and that certainly did the job for Robin. She smiled as she teased him, holding up a sword with one hand to inspect it while she stroked his cock with the other. Kellam drew in a sharp breath, feeling a little overwhelmed by the fact that his wife had a weapon and had pulled out his penis so publicly to play with, but that was the advantage of invisibility. Nobody else noticed.

"Just think, Kellam..." she breathed when they had a moment completely alone. "We could make love in so many places in plain sight and get away with it." His breath hitched in his chest as she spoke, cock twitching at the idea of it. Of course, having sex with Robin in general was something that made him happy. Doing so publicly, though? Risky, and somehow that made it slightly more exciting.

"Y-yeah..." he muttered, shuffling a little under her touch. "But they might see you, though..."

"Who cares? Only you get to touch." He'd never have expected to hear such things, and his ears burned in embarrassment. "Just think of all the places we could go together and do all kinds of naughty things." His head swam a bit at the sound of that, as Robin pushed herself up on to her toes, rubbing her crotch against his exposed cock. Carefully, she placed the sword down and picked up a book, pretending to idly thumb through it. "We could do it right here, right now, and get away with it."

Kellam didn't need much more convincing than that, but he wasn't one to have strong objections anyway. Or strong opinions. Still, despite Robin's forcefulness, she moved her hand to grip his, affectionately. "Only if you want to, Kellam. If you're not comfortable, we don't have to." He responded by cautiously angling himself to slide in to her, slipping between her ass cheeks a couple of times until she assisted, guiding his thick cock in to her and pushing herself backwards. She took him in completely so quickly, he couldn't help but marvel. Still, she was becoming quite used to his body. Not that that was a bad thing, when they were in private she made sure to give him plenty of attention and affection, and it made him a very happy man indeed. Now, though, she was making a show of pretending to be casual, as though her husband wasn't balls deep in her in the middle of the armoury. It was...different. But not a bad different. Just unexpected.

"Gods, Robin, you're...wow..." he groaned, cautiously thrusting in to her at a steady pace. He could see people walking around close by and would remain quiet so he wasn't heard, knowing he very likely would not be seen. The thrill of possibly being caught though...he could tell it was arousing Robin, and that aroused him in turn. He only wished he could get a good look at her face, and kiss her. That would have to wait until later, though, as she rocked her hips steadily. If people looked in their direction, they'd give her a nod if she looked up from her book, and she'd calmly nod back and return to 'reading', completely unfazed, even as he could hear tiny moans escape from her lips despite her endeavours to stay silent. That convinced him to thrust harder, knowing that despite his lack of presence and general forgettable nature, he was the one who could make their army's beloved tactician feel good, the one who she loved, and made him feel like he really meant something.

"Robin, I'm going to...what should I..." he muttered half sentences, and he could almost hear the smile in her voice as she replied.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come inside...can't - ah - can't have you making a mess in here."

That was enough to push him over the edge, emptying out in to his wife's eager pussy. Her walls clenched around him, squeezing his cock for dear life as she came in turn. Carefully, he placed his hands on her waist, holding her upright as her legs trembled. She held against him for a moment, before quickly readjusting her pants and his, brushing them both off and clearing her throat.

"Well, Kellam, I think we might have found a positive to your invisibility." She got back up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then his lips, and looked back up with a smile. If Robin was the only one who could really see him, he thought, smiling down at her, then he was quite satisfied with that after all.


End file.
